


Yellow Prose

by GentlemanBones



Category: Pokemon Special
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanBones/pseuds/GentlemanBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow is a young girl with an innocent crush and a nervous heart. Naturally this means she spends a lot of her free time daydreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sketchpad Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow asked Red if she could spectate one of his training sessions. He was excited to have her, but she really seemed more interested in her drawing pad...

_"Oh mighty knight..." The young woman swooned, hand nervously squeezing the skirt of her flowing dress, leaning back on her bed and blushing. The smiling knight slowly approached her, kneeling down by her humbly._

 _"You've fought so hard for our beautiful nation...devoting a lifetime of servitude for our nation's people...and I've been so unable to find a fitting reward for your efforts. But you've come today, asking for my hand in marriage...surely it cannot be enough!"_

 _"I can promise you, m'lady..." The handsome knight took her hand in his, kissing it lovingly, and placing his other hand on top of it. "It is all I need to be happy."_

 _"O-Oh...my knight..." The lovely princess gasped out, tears forming in her eyes, a strong blush building in her cheeks from the kiss._

"...Yellow!"

The young girl was jerked back to reality, suddenly blushing rather furiously, clutching her sketchbook up to her slender chest in the hopes that no one had seen it, and no one could see it now. "Wh-What is it, Red...?" She answered nervously, legs folding over each other.

Red looked up at her, a little confused...but mostly just curious. "What are you drawing up there? Can I see?" He always liked looking through her sketchbook. She was a good artist! At least, he thought so. She'd been sitting up on that bluff ever since she showed up to watch his training session, doodling away...but he didn't know what about. If it were his Pokemon, he'd certainly want to see!

Yellow glanced down at her sketchpad...she had drawn herself in the place of a beautiful young.princess...and Red had been her gallant and fearless knight. Guh! No way was she showing this to anyone! "N-No! You can't look! I mean..." She gulped, trying to steady her quaking nerves. "I-It's nothing special. Just little doodles. P-Please, ignore me..."

Red blinked once or twice, still watching her, then shrugged and went back to his training exercises. "Alright, Saur! This time...let's see you jump, do a loopidy-loop through the air, land on your hind legs, and spin some plates in your mouth! And maybe squeeze in a Triple Frenzy Plant in there somewhere."

The Venusaur looked at him like he was crazy.

"...Couldn't hurt to ask, right?" Red laughed nervously, before just pointing at a much simpler target for Venusaur to nail with a Razor Leaf. Meanwhile, Yellow had gone back to her sketches and, subsequently, her daydreaming.

 _"Ms. Secretary..." Boss Red began, spinning around to face her in his office chair, fingers pressed together in his lap pensively. "...you've been with our company a long time, have you not?" He looked so dashing, in his silk business suit and tie...though the professional look was otherwise ruined by his cute, unruly hair._

 _"W-Well, yes sir..." She stammered out, bowing politely. "I've been working directly under you the whole time, sir. And, I'm very proud of that." She looked just as nice, in her long-sleeved white blouse and long, loose skirt that painted a delicious mystery of just how shapely her legs actually were._

 _Her boss laughed softly, and leaned forward onto his desk. "Well...I believe it's time I rewarded you for all your hard work. Don't you think? I'd like it very much if you'd go with me to dinner this weekend..."_

 _She gasped, holding fingers up to her mouth in surprise. "S-Sir...! Are you sure that's appropriate?" There were strict rules against dating your co-workers! Was he really willing to put all that aside, just for her?_

 _He smirked and laughed again, leaning forrward with his hands on his desk...face just an inch from hers. "If you prefer...we could have our 'date' here...right here in the office..."_

 _"...S-Sir...!" She blushed madly as her employer leaned forward further...their lips softly--_

"...Yellow!" Red shouted again, cupping his gloved hands by his mouth to amplify his voice. She had ignored him the first three times he'd called her name. "Are you okay over there?!"

She jumped in her seat, brought back to reality once more, the shock almost making her drop her sketchpad. Predictably, she'd been doodling the scene that had just played out in her mind...this one in a lot more detail. Well, at least she was getting better.

...In a totally embarassing way.

"You were all fidgety." Red continued, wiggling his index and middle fingers back and forth symbollically. "I was worried you'd sat in some ants or something."

"No...n-no, I'm fine..." She reassured him, voice barely audible, most of her face hidden behind the art pad. "Please, carry on...d-don't worry about me, okay? I'm just here to observe..."

He stared at her a little longer this time, then just shrugged and turned back around. "Pika! Transform into a jet!" The Pikachu didn't look amused with the suggestion. "...Just trying out new ideas, you know?"

Yellow sighed and went back to her doodles...letting herself get caught up again.

 _"I'm awfully thankful to ya for helpin' us out with this year's cattle drive, stranger." The young woman spoke in a lilting southern accent, heart racing as she looked onward at the handsome cowboy who had mysteriously appeared during her great strife...looking quite picturesque in the oranges and purples of the setting sun._

 _"T'weren't nothin', ma'am." He grinned, pushing up the brim of his stetson hat with his thumb. "All too happy to be in the service of a pretty lady such as yourself. If'n there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to call me up, y'hear?"_

 _"Anythin'..." The young, lonely cowgirl echoed, hands held close to her heart, head turned down in a moment of nervousness._

 _Like he could read her thoughts, the mysterious stranger slowly approached her...and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her petite frame close to his. "...Anythin' at all. I'll be by your side for as long as you're in need o' me."_

 _She looked up, smiling gently, slowly moving towards him. "Oh, Mr. Red...I do need ya...please, stay here with me..."_

 _"In a heartbeat, missy." And they kissed...long and deep, until the colors of the sun had faded, trailed by the twinkling stars and glittering moon..._

"Cool! Is that us as cowboys?"

Her heart stopped. Oh no! He'd seen it! It was all over for her now! The world was coming to an end! He was going to call her a weirdo, and she was going to die! And he'd tell all their friends about it, and they'd laugh too, and she'd die again!

"Really cute! You did a good job!" He praised, smiling and softly patting her head. "Come on, we're done for today. Let's head back to town."

...Her pulse slowly returned to her, and she took in a deep breath...slowly closing her sketchbook. "Okay! Hehe...thanks for showing me some of your training methods!" What little she'd actually paid attention to, at least.

"No problem! It's not like it's some great secret." Though he was still filled with a great bit of pride at the notion that he might know some great technique other trainers don't. "...Hey, you wanna pick some dinner up with me on the way home?" Just an off-hand remark; he didn't mean anything by it.

Didn't keep her heart from stopping again. "Y-Yeah...sounds great, Red."


	2. Schoolyard Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pending an airship explosion, Yellow had a lot of time to herself to think. Among other things.

_She sat on the bench in solitude, vibrant, golden eyes staring up into the vermilion sunset...hours having elapsed since school had let out. Still, she held on to hope, even as the day promised to come to a close. What if...what if he hadn't gotten the letter? How terrible a thought, that the man she'd sold her heart to wouldn't recognize its value..._

 _"At long last..." A familiar, soothing voice from behind the young girl...a young boy, with a uniform to match hers, though disheveled...and he was panting harshly, though trying to hide it, the autumn sun marking the sweat of his brow, glistening in the dying light._

 _"...I apologize for the delay." He began anew, standing erect and smiling towards her. "I wished...to answer your confession in great haste. I was attacked! By ruffians, street urchins, on my way here!"_

 _The girl gasped in great surprise, rising to her feet from the bench, and cupping her hands over her mouth. "Surely you weren't hurt? I wouldn't want you get hurt, trying to see me..."_

 _The boy, her boy raised a finger close to her lips, silencing her. "No obstacle could keep me from this place. Not after finding the letter you left for me. Not after knowing a young girl could feel so strongly...!"_

There are a lot of things...inconvenient about being turned to stone. In fact, it would be hard to come up with a list of _positive_ attributes when facing petrification. Obviously there are a lot of health risks involved, and it's a terrible waste of time when you're on a tight schedule. And depending on how deep the petrification is, the slightest nudge could mean an unimaginably grisly shattering death.

But, but! There are some positive factors. For example, it's probably the best sleep you'll get in a long time. And you get plenty of time to do some really introspective thinking, since...thinking is about all one can do. If you're lucky enough to not be petrified alone, you can even think about the other people around you.

 _"So you know, that I..." The girl whispered nervously, blushing and turning her face downward, away from him._

 _"I do. And you should know that I, too--"_

 _"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE. I won't let you steal this moment from the more deserving!" A shocking twist! Not only had her diamond in the rough appeared, but the class president! A strong, dedicated young man...with such sharp green eyes, and coincidentally spiked hair. A contrast to the relaxed and determined boy with the burning red eyes and dirty black hair._

 _Whom didn't take kindly to being interrupted. "You best check yourself at the door, son! This is my house!" The girl squeaked, hiding behind her hands again. Where had her soft-spoken, lovable mutt gone?!_

 _"NUH-UH! You did NOT just talk to me like that! Man, you trippin'!" Ahh! The class president was doing it too...!_

 _"Boy, you KNOW this fly honey belongs to me, right?!" The two boys stomped toward each other, preparing for a confrontation of some sort!_

...And the thing about dreams, they have a habit of getting away from you while you're not looking. Or while you are. Those are the especially weird ones.

Did you ever hear the expression 'sleeping like a rock'?

 _"Dat's whack! She deserves a real man, yo! Ain't no one more real than me, and ain't no one more man than me!" The President shouted, suddenly sneering with a pair of sunglasses on that he hadn't had before._

 _"ENOUGH!" Oh no, not ANOTHER one!  A fourth person had joined the group...this one another girl! Probably the love-stricken girl's closest friend...she'd taught her alot! "Hmph. Boys. You're both idiots! You really can't grasp the proper solution, can you?" The older girl flipped her long brown hair, the scowl she'd had before curving into a grin as soft blue eyes jumped from person to person in the group. "She doesn't NEED an oblivious man, not when she could have an elegant and beautiful woman!"_

 _The boys' reaction was simultaneous and unanimous: "Say WHAAAAT?"_

 _The poor girl in the center of things could barely even muster the strength to jabber, too busy hiding in her hands and wishing the madness would end._

And when you sleep for a LONG time, like say, after being turned into a lawn ornament, the dreams don't get a chance to hit the brakes. So things just keep spiraling downhill, and all the meanwhile, you could get killed at any moment by a stiff wind.

Isn't that pleasant?

 _"PLEASE! Everyone, listen to me!" The nervous, slender-framed blonde shouted suddenly, finally making her voice heard. "I like all of you, I really do! But there's only one person who I like more than that, and--"_

 _She didn't get to finish. "Nope! The matter is concluded. We'll all live in a house together and have wacky hijinks every Wednesday at 8 PM Eastern, 7 Central. Check your local listings."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"SLAVE BOY!" The older girl concluded, clapping her hands...summoning a fifth person, a boy with long red hair...running up to them, wheeling a rickshaw behind them. "Okay! Our cab is here. Everybody in!"_

 _The older boys shrugged and hopped into the rickshaw without a word, her black-haired would-be boyfriend helping her up onto the high seat. Her girl friend sat on the boy's shoulders and slapped him on the leg with a riding crop. "ONWARD!"_

 _He let out a sound, similar to a horse at the hit. "WEEEAAAK! WEEEAAAAAK!' And they charged into the sunset._

...On further thought, it turns out being made into stone is really incredibly awful.


End file.
